Hogwarts' Worst Kept Secret
by Alijandra's Editor
Summary: Draco gave her a wicked smile, lifting both his hands up as if he were asking Hermione to shackle him. "Go ahead," Draco smirked, "Put your iron Muggle-bracelets on me, and we'll be on our way." Romance-SMUT-Humor-OneShot! DMxHG Dramione Draco/Hermione Warnings: Smut, Alcohol, and mild language. - COMPLETE!


A/N: Here's a simple oneshot we couldn't get out of our heads...

(Maybe we'll revisit it again soon. But for now it's a OS, unless you all really like it.)

Let us know what you think of the story and if you'd indeed like for it to continue on...

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hogwarts' Worst Kept Secret<span>**

It was a quarter to midnight, and Hermione Granger had less than half an hour before she would be finished with her nightly rounds. So far she had caught a few first years trying to sneak their way into the kitchens for a quick, late night snack, little did the buggers know, not even their head of houses knew where that particular part of the castle was. She cringed to think of the amount of time they had spent on their sordid adventure when they could have been in their dorms studying.

When Hermione rounded the last sharp corner before she would have to turn around and back track, her brown eyes caught a glimpse of sleek blonde hair and neatly pressed black and green and robes.

Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, was out passed curfew hours, which would have been okay had it been his night to secure the wards; only it wasn't. It appeared he was being closely guarded by two of his most trusted Slytherin cronies. To Hermione's utter distaste, Pansy Parkinson, Draco's cheap Slytherin harlot, was also following close behind.

"Oh _shut up_, would you!" Draco slurred. "I mean _honestly,_ Pansy. Do you realize how much noise comes out of your mouth when you talk?" Draco backed away from her with a slight sway. "It's never ending. Your mouth is _ALWAYS_ moving."

Pansy folded her arms across her chest and continued to star after him, her black orbs narrowing.

"_Draco."_ Pansy hissed quietly, as if Blaise and Goyle couldn't already hear them. "You need to come to bed!" she insisted pointedly.

"What's the point?" Draco chuckled, leaning his body into the wall. "You're just gonna talk my ear off in there, too. Besides, you're not that good at sucking when you're trying to tell a story!" Blaise closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Fine!" Pansy snapped, her cheeks turning a violent shade of red. "If that's how you want it to be, I'll just go."

Draco stared after her a moment, shifting his weight along the stone wall.

"Well?" The blonde arrogant boy stated, raising a silvery brow.

Pansy looked as if she were actually about to cry, but before that happened she stormed off toward the direction of the dungeons with an indignant huff.

"Good grief." Draco laughed with a sigh toward one of his friends, but they stiffened at the sight of a shadow approaching.  
>"What's the matter?" Draco stated, his cerulean eyes narrowing. "Why did you two go all cold on me all of a sudden?"<p>

Blaise nodded his head toward something in the distance, and Draco turned to follow his gaze. Hermione Granger was standing behind them with a red tinted scowl spread across her face.

"I hope you three have a life threatening reason to be out of your respective common rooms this late, otherwise you're going to have a lot of explaining to do!" Hermione stated; her hands on her hips.

"We were just turning in." Blaise tried assuring her. He always seemed to be the more level headed of the three. Draco, however, rolled his eyes.

"Actually," The blonde headed Slytherin interrupted, swaying his way over to stand between his friends and the impatient looking Gryffindor. "I'm not exactly ready to turn in just yet."

Hermione eyed the boy peculiarly as he bumped into both Blaise and Goyle on his way over to confront her.

"Malfoy," Hermione stared after him curiously, her brown brow furrowed. "Have you been drinking?"

"Well, well, well, Granger." Draco's smile turned into a lopsided smirk. "It's true what they say; you are the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored his sly rant. "You realize this type of conduct could strip you of your prefect duties, don't you?"

"Only if you turn me in…" Draco shifted on one of his heels to stand a bit better.

"And what makes you think I won't?" Hermione held her ground, and stood, if possible, just slightly taller.

"I never said you wouldn't." Draco sneered, staring her up and down in distaste. "Damn it, Granger, perhaps I spoke to soon, and you're really dense after all."

"We were just leaving." Blaise nodded in interruption toward Hermione, in what could be considered a respectable manner, but Malfoy shook him off.

"No, _you_ were just leaving." Draco stated hardly. She was surprised he could talk so well with his eyes so blood shot.

"Then I guess that means you were coming with me, then!" Hermione interjected.

Draco gave her a wicked smile, lifting both his hands up as if he were asking her to shackle him.

"Go ahead." Draco smirked. "Put your iron Muggle bracelets on me and we'll be on our way."

Hermione bit her bottom lip so hard she swore she felt a droplet of blood penetrate the surface.

"If you two don't wish to join him then I suggest you find your beds!" Hermione hissed, her eyes never leaving the drunken Slytherin in front of her.

Without a second's more delay, both Blaise and Goyle turned on their heels to flee.

Hermione took one last sickening glance at the Slytherin boy in her face before turning around and marching off in the opposite direction. "Follow me." she beckoned him with an edge of spite.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Draco managed to ask her after about five minutes.<p>

"Where do you think?" Hermione shot back him, looking frantically from her left, to her right.

"You're lost!" Draco piped, a smile spreading across his face and into a smirk. "You have no bloody idea where you're going!" his laughter sent echoes rebounding across the vaulted ceiling, sending shivers down her pin strait spine.

"We're not lost." Hermione corrected hotly. "Just simply turned around."

"Yeah, turned around as in we're going in circles!" Draco remarked, stopping to lean on one of the tapestry walls. "I've seen that bloody painting of the old man with his chicken at least six times now, and it's really starting to creep me out."

_"Who are you staring at?"_ the old man from the painting demanded with a wild look in his eyes, pointing a free hand at Draco as if he wanted to mangle him. _"And leave me chicken out of this!"_

"Oh sod off you-" Draco started to say something, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Are you really going to argue with a portrait?" Hermione asked him, not only lost, but annoyed.

"He started it first." Draco pointed; his face sulky.

"I don't care. This isn't helping." said Hermione, for the first time starting to worry about where they were, and where they were headed. "Don't you know the way out of here?" Hermione turned to him hopefully.

"Even if I did, Granger, I wouldn't show you." Draco huffed. "At least not until I was sober."

Hermione swallowed her pride and turned to face him. "Look, Malfoy, if you show me the way out of here, I promise I won't turn you in."

Draco simply chuckled. "I just told you, Granger. I'm just as lost as you are."

"But this is your area of the castle." Hermione reminded him with a stomp, hoping something would click inside of his intoxicated little brain.

"Yeah, you're right, but you took so many twists and turns back there I'm not entirely sure where we are anymore." said Draco. "And if you get lost on this side of the castle, it normally stays that way until morning."

"We can't stay here until morning!" Hermione stammered, clearly worried.

Draco yawned. "Look, I don't care what we do, as long as we stop walking."

"We can't just stay here in the middle of this corridor." Hermione stated worriedly, folding her arms across her chest.

"We may not have to," Draco pointed with a yawn. "Look."

Hermione followed his unsteady hand. There was a door leading to some unknown room, not that much further down the darkened hall. Hermione's feet were dragging her toward it before she even considered whether or not it was a good idea, besides they didn't know where that door led to.

"Don't just stand there, open it Granger." Malfoy hissed out his impatience.

Ignoring him, and hesitating just a moment longer, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. She couldn't see anything in front of her as she entered the pitch black room. Draco was close on her heal.

"_Ouch_, watch it." Hermione gasped, falling further into the room before bumping into a smooth, hard surface. Hermione held her hands out in front of her. It was a wall. Just as she realized where they both were, the sound of Draco closing the door behind them echoed in her ears.

"What are you doing Granger? Move forward so I can have some room." Draco whispered heatedly, while shuffling behind her. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she was smashed further into the wall when an impatient Draco tried moving forward.

"Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes in the dark, pushing herself off of the wall. "We need to turn back."

"Why?" He replied, rebounding off of her, and sounding, if possible, just as annoyed as she was.

_"Because we're in a broom closet."_ She hissed.

"Oh for Salazar's sake!" Draco cursed under his breath, punching his fist against the wooden door.

"What…what is it?" Hermione asked in utter worry, as if things could get much worse.

"You don't happen to have your wand, do you?" Draco asked sourly.

"No, it's up in my dormitory, why?" Hermione replied, not catching on.

"Because we're stuck in here," Draco sighed with the audible sound of his head dropping against the wooden door.

Hermione closed her eyes and suppressed the urge to cry. When Draco lifted off the door to stand up straight Hermione realized for the first time how cramped their space was. They were standing back to front, with no decent amount of space to move.

Draco sighed. _"You're touching me."_

Hermione rolled her eyes; she had wondered when their unfortunate arrangement was going to start bothering him.

"And _you're_ touching _me_." Hermione reminded him pointedly.

"Yeah, well, someone in your position could only be so lucky." Draco retorted in disgust.

That was it, Hermione had, had it!

Spinning around to face him, Hermione decided to spout the thing she had been thinking all night.

"You think you can just parade around here and act like some spoiled prat because your first name has the word Malfoy attached to it?" Hermione yelled, her hot breath on his face as she scolded him. "Well you can't! You're just like everyone else! So get over it!"

Through the darkness, Hermione could see the shadows of Draco's face settle into an implacable expression, and when he didn't reply she whipped back around to stare at her wall.

Mid turn Hermione's bum brushed up against something hard, and she swore she heard a low inaudible moan escape the blonde Slytherin's mouth.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" He asked, sounding slightly guilty.

"You have your wand on you!" She beamed, nearly jumping for joy.

"No, I don't." Draco shifted uncomfortably behind her.

"Yes you do. I felt it!" she exclaimed, feeling hopeful for the first time.

"Granger…That's-"

"No, really. It's in your pocket." Hermione went to grab it, but Draco caught her by the wrist.

"What are you playing at Malfoy? You want out of here, don't you?" She wiggled out of his grasp.

"Of course I do." He breathed, struggling to gain control of her hands.

"Well then let me show you." Hermione insisted, persistently trying to grab at the object in his pocket. "You were so drunk, you probably just forgot that you had it!"

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Draco hissed. It sounded like a plea.

"If you don't want me touching you," Hermione interjected. "Then get it out yourself."

If Hermione wasn't mistaken, she swore she saw a dark color flush across Draco's cheeks.

"Damn it, Granger. You really are dense!" He breathed into her hairline, trying to push her away from him, but Hermione wouldn't budge. Wiggling just a fraction closer, Hermione rubbed her hip against the object in his pocket, by this time Draco had lost his patience.

He yanked her arms above her head and pinned them along the stone wall.

"Is this what you want, Granger," Draco stiffened, using one hand to pin one of her wrists, while his other member forced her free hand between their bodies.

"What are you doing!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let go of me."

"I'm giving you what you want," Draco leered, through short ragged breaths. "What you've been begging for, for the past ten minutes!"

Hermione thrashed violently as her hand was being forced between their bodies, to the object which should be his wand; however, when Draco pressed her quivering hand to the hard length along the inside of his pocket she stilled.

Confused, at first, she rubbed her palm against the base of his outside pocket. This wasn't a wand, she finally registered. Gripping the object, she took note of how thick and warm it was. Draco tensed to her touch, and she gasped into her throat when she felt a faint pulse beating through the linen of his pants.

Blushing profusely, Hermione tried to pry her hand away, but Draco stopped her, forcing her to cup him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco breathed against her neck, tickling her cold flesh.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry..." Hermione stuttered, suddenly afraid of her own naïve actions.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco gave a low throaty chuckle. "I think you're doing quite well for a Gryffindor prude."

"Yes… well, let's not forget the important factors here," Hermione cleared her throat, her mind unable to focus on anything other than the bulge in her hands. "I'm a filthy Mudblood… And I… I talk too much for you." The fact that she had just called herself a blabbering curse word failed to register itself in her cloudy little mind.

"True." Draco agreed, shifting so that he could press himself further into her warmth. "However, your Muggle rants have always intrigued me."

Hermione felt her chest rise and fall into his with a tingling satisfaction. For the first time she realized how toned he was. Being this close to his body chastely reminded her of being pressed along a brick wall, and his scent… it was bloody intoxicating.

Hermione licked her lips and tried to think of a clever way out of her current situation, however, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted one.

"Think of this as a homework experiment." Draco was offering her comfort through the thought of coursework, how considerate. "There is a task at hand, Granger," she felt him smirk into the crevice of her neck. "How should we finish this off?"

On her own accord, Hermione grasped Draco's length firmly in her hand, and she listened closely as his breaths deepened. Staring up at him, she caught a glimpse of moonlight in his silver eyes, and before she could think of what to do next, his mouth crashed down into hers in a passionate frenzy.

Releasing the hand he had bound above her head, Draco went to rip open her Gryffindor robes, ushering them off of her body with time clicking haste.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. This could be considered her first real kiss.

When Draco's tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, Hermione hesitated.

"Come on, Granger." Draco whispered huskily against the swell of her mouth. "Open yourself up to me."

Falling further into his seductive swagger, Hermione gave way, parting her lips for him in delicious need. His tongue found hers in an instinctive clash. There was a lot of suckling, nibbling, and biting as their hungry mouths fed off of one another. They each possessed a hunger that longed to be sated.

Draco broke their kiss, just long enough to capture a quick breath. "My skin is going to singe from this later."

Hermione smiled wickedly and pulled his face down to meet hers in another tantalizing spar. No longer able to suppress their carnal urges, Draco's fingers slid under the loose fabric of Hermione's grey knitted skirt. Hermione bit his lip as his fingers pulled at her lace knickers, sliding them down her legs in delicious awe.

Feeling her knickers fall to her feet, she gasped when Draco lifted her from the floor, pushing her firmly along the stone wall with his body. Hermione kissed him once more on the lips as she impatiently waited for him to enter her.

They were no longer thinking. It was reckless, but soon the wanton feeling of him massaging himself at her entrance consumed all of her rational thoughts. She moaned when she felt his throbbing head penetrate the opening of her flower. She was slick, but not yet wet enough for him to fully enter her.

Sensing he knew this, Draco's hot mouth went to her ear, where he nibbled on her lobe.

"I can stop if you want me to." Draco breathed into her ear, sliding into her just a bit further to illicit a small moan. "Do you want me to stop." His words traced lower, until his teeth nipped at her jaw line.

Hermione shuddered, and shook her head.

"Then tell me what you want." Draco teased, planting a light kiss on her neck.

Not knowing how to properly respond to anything in her disheveled state, Hermione gripped his scored hips and pushed him a bit further into her. She felt something inside of her start to tear. Her innocence was slowing being ripped away, in what could only be described as agonizing bliss.

"Grip my shoulders." He ordered, spreading her legs a bit wider for his entrance. "It's going to hurt."

Hermione obeyed, and in one swift tight motion Draco pushed roughly through her untouched barrier. Upon such penetrating contact, they both let out a sigh of relief.

Hermione, still gripping his shoulders, begged him to continue onward with her hips as the pain subsided. Draco obliged, pushing into her with uninhibited moans. It didn't take long for them to reach the pentacle of their passion. Hermione grasped Draco's head in her hands as she felt an unfamiliar sensation coursing through her loins. It sent her body through a stage of tiny convulsions in which her womanhood clamped down around him, and soon, Draco was panting just as heavily into her ear. Draco let out an inaudible curse as Hermione felt a warm fluid dripped down between her inner thighs.

Hermione felt Draco's body weaken at his sudden release. The blonde boy then stepped away and untangled himself from her legs and arms, sliding his softening member out of her with a distinct purr.

Crashing back down to reality, and remembering the warm liquid that was currently dripping from between her legs, Hermione waited for some form of reluctant knowledge to tell her what to do.

"Here," Draco whispered, reaching between her legs with his shirt and wiping her thighs and heat clean of his pearly discharge.

Hermione blushed, and thanked him with a smile, hoping he could see it in the dark.

It was nearing morning when their little adventure in the broom closet had ended, and when they were discovered a mere twenty minutes later, it was by none other than: Collin Creevey, the overly excited boy who was always clicking away with his camera. To Draco and Hermione's relief, he seemed to have forgotten it that day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the semester continued on much as expected, with one lingering suspicion whirling in the minds of a few concerned pupils. Draco and Hermione had seemingly come to some sort of agreement to do their prefect rounds together, even though their reasons for this arrangement made no sense to anyway, even their head of houses.<p>

It did, however raise a few eyebrows when they started mindlessly chatting to each other in the corridors during school hours. They would simply shrug their concerned friends off when questioned about their odd behavior, stating that it was always a misunderstanding, and hardly and anything worth being mentioned.

What their quizzical friends didn't realize was that they were stealing kisses in between classes and sharing time with each other when they should have been touring the grounds. They would each wonder from time to time, how long their charade would hold solid ground, however, when their lips locked and their tongues greeted each other after a long and stress filled day, they quickly forgot all reasons to be hesitant, never once letting it bother them, that they were quickly turning into Hogwarts' worst kept secret.

* * *

><p>AN: We hope you enjoyed reading that as much as we did writing it! **Give us your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>***ADDED 918/11*****

**IMPORTANT** - THE TITLE REFERS TO THE VERY LAST LINE...

What their quizzical friends didn't realize was that they were stealing kisses in between classes and sharing time with each other when they should have been touring the grounds. They would each wonder from time to time, how long their charade would hold solid ground, however, when their lips locked and their tongues greeted each other after a long and stress filled day, they quickly forgot all reasons to be hesitant, never once letting it bother them, **that they were quickly turning into _Hogwarts' worst kept secret_.**

During the whole of the story they were not YET 'Hogwarts' Worst Kept Secret', but they were soon-to-be. If there is a second chapter or sequel then the title will be more fitting. Sorry, we just didn't want to be another 'Broom Closet' titled story! Lol! Hope this explanation has cleared up some of the confusion about the title that we've received in reviews and PM's. :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Sidenote: A NEW CHAPTER FOR <span>'BLOOD BONDING'<span> WILL BE POSTED LATER ON THIS EVENING, SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR THAT! YAY! :)

Make sure to check out our community page 'Eeleiram' to keep up-to-date with all of our Dramione fics! Remember to subscribe!

Thanks to all of our lovely readers!

-Eeleiram


End file.
